Commodore Louis Kaestner
Commodore Louis Kaestner (played by Dabney Coleman), is an Atlantic City power broker and the originator of a system tying together politicians and racketeers in the city. He was the mentor of Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson. Everything Nucky knows about "the business" - he learned from Kaestner. Nucky inherited all that he now controls from the Commodore in a deal the two made together for the Commodore to retire. The Commodore later decides to reclaim his power from Nucky and attempts a political coup. His plans are interrupted by a stroke causing right sided paralysis and speech difficulties. Biography Background The Commodore once controlled Atlantic City before handing over the reins to his protégé, Nucky Thompson. While his former position of power has granted him great wealth, he seems bored and dissatified with his current routine. Being the top dog, it seems, is much more gratifying than having once been the top dog. The Commodore is clearly proud of the empire he built, and proud of Nucky for continuing his legacy, but also comes across as bitter and resentful of the status Nucky now enjoys, which was once his. The Commodore's brother was killed at the The Battle of Vicksburg in 1863. ("Paris Green") Season 1 Boardwalk Empire (pilot) Nucky visits The Commodore at his home for advice. Jimmy Darmody has hijacked a shipment of liquor Nucky sold to Arnold Rothstein. Nucky's arrival is announced by The Commodore's maid Louanne. The Commodore has worked out that the story in the paper relates to Rothstein’s men. Kaestner shows Nucky a copy of Henry Ford’s The International Jew and blames Rothstein for their problems. Nucky tells Kaestner that his problems go beyond world finance and confesses that it is the anniversary of his wife’s death. Kaestner recalls that he had just been released from prison then. Nucky worries about a federal investigation and Kaestner tells him to set someone up. Nucky tells Kaestner that Jimmy is responsible and he is amused by the notion. Nucky does follow The Commodore's advice and frames Hans Schroeder for the hijacking. ("Boardwalk Empire") The Ivory Tower Nucky visits The Commodore at his home to deliver his share of the collection money. As Kaestner counts the money he wonders aloud why it is cold. Nucky explains that it was in his coat and that he walked over having let Jimmy go. Nucky explains that he thinks it is time for Jimmy to find his own way. The Commodore thinks it might be good for Jimmy. The commodore complains about his stomach and asks for a cognac. The Commodore asks about the news from Trenton, New Jersey’s legislative capital. Nucky tells him that Senator Walter Edge and Jersey City Mayor Frank Hague will be visiting Atlantic City for Nucky’s birthday. The Commodore laughs at the idea of Nucky throwing his own birthday party and Nucky jokingly asks if he should cancel the prostitute he has booked for The Commodore for the occasion. Nucky tells The Commodore that he is hoping to convince Senator Edge to commit road appropriation funds to Atlantic City. The Commodore believes that Edge will be open to a deal because he is looking to advance in the next election and Nucky could help him. Nucky believes Edge has potential particularly given his popularity with women and the impending women’s vote. The Commodore finds women voting a frightening prospect. Nucky sees a vote as a vote. The Commodore calls for his maid, Louanne, and is irritated when she does not come. He rings a hand bell, annoying Nucky. Louanne eventually arrives and The Commodore berates her for being slow to respond. The Commodore asks Louanne to tell Nucky her thoughts about the League of Nations and she is unable to comment. The Commodore moves on to the Halliday Act and she apologises for not being versed in such matters. The Commodore was using Louanne to make a point to Nucky about how ill informed he believes female voters are. Broadway Limited Jimmy is identified as one of the perpetrators of the Hammonton hijacking and Nucky Thompson sends him to Chicago to avoid arrest. Anastasia The Commodore attends Nucky Thompson's birthday party at Babette's Supper Club. With the band in full swing and the dance floor busy Nucky and The Commodore eat dinner with Jersey City Mayor Frank Hague and New Jersey Senator Walter Edge and their dates. Hague tells a sexist joke involving domestic abuse. Edge turns the subject to Women’s suffrage and Nucky recalls Edge as a supporter of the movement. Edge says that he is in public. Kaestner says he is for suffrage so long as women vote Republican. Hague says the Democrats have a similar attitude. Alderman Damien Fleming stands behind the guests of honour, also with a date. Nucky believes the movement will succeed with 32 states having ratified already. Kaestner believes the suffragettes all need sex; his date says that she does. Nucky says that they should not be afraid and just need to fulfil women voters' wants. Edge wonders what it is that women want and Hague says it does not matter. Hague jokes that Edge is assuming that women have minds at all. Lucy says she has brains and Nucky tries to quiet her. The Commodore asks for Lucy’s opinion on the League of Nations. Nucky explains that it was an international political summit in Paris three weeks prior. Lucy has no opinion but likes the sound of Paris and asks Nucky to take her. Edge observes that she is a thinking woman. Nucky asks Lucy to fetch him a drink and glares at Kaestner before saying Lucy may not be the best example of woman voters. Later, Kaestner notices Nucky taking Margaret Schroeder onto the dance floor. At the end of the evening Nucky negotiates with Edge and Hague regarding the road appropriations funding. Nights in Ballygran At the Order of Ancient Celts annual St. Patrick's Day dinner Duncan O'Connor sings “Carickfergus”. The Commodore, Nucky Thompson, Jim Neary, Alderman Boyd and Ethan Thompson are seated at the top table alongside the vocalist. Ethan shouts over O'Connor to ask Nucky where Eli Thompson is just before Eli arrives late, blaming his children playing Tarzan with his sash. The audience joins in with the ballad. As the crowd applauds Mayor Harry Bacharach thanks O’Connor and introduces Nucky. Eli asks when he can speak and Nucky asks if it is necessary. Nevertheless, at the podium Nucky explains that Eli wants to give a speech. Eli is heckled by the audience as he unfolds his notes. His opening mangles a quote from Julius Caesar and is ridiculed. He seems to get the audience on side with anti-English sentiment and lists the names of Irish revolutionaries. He makes a mistake with one name and is criticised for having been born in America. The Celts begin to argue about the difference between first and second generation immigrants and Eli cannot regain their attention. The Commodore warns Nucky that a riot could erupt and Jimmy announces the end of the speech. He entertains the audience with patriotic jokes about Irishman and then brings on bagpipers and the leprechauns, saying they are carrying pots of gold. The crowd finds the leprechauns carrying bottled beer and complains about the absence of the traditional green beer. Nucky explains that the stash of beer was seized by federal agents. Later, Neary tells a dirty joke as Prohibition Agents burst in and announce a raid. Ethan is furious but Nucky restrains him. An attorney from the crowd of Celts states that consumption of alcohol is not a crime. Agent Van Alden knocks him out with a single punch and asks if there are further objections. Eli shifts in his seat and Nucky tells him to stand down. Van Alden orders his men to shoot anyone that tries to flee and then announces an arrest warrant for Neary. He has men take Neary away, ignoring his protestations of innocence. He announces the end of the dinner and tells the Celts to leave. Outside the press and the members of the Women's Temperance League are waiting for the diners. The women sing a song in support of prohibition and attempt to shame the Celts as they exit. On the steps outside The Commodore urges Eli to do something. Van Alden has his agents lock the doors of the assembly hall. Eli tells Nucky that it was a great night and that he has surely impressed his friends in the Republican Party. Nucky tells Eli to go home to his wife, June. Eli says that he will, asks where Nucky will go and then throws a punch, missing by a wide margin. Nucky angrily asks what the swing was for as Boyd ushers Eli away. Season 2 The Commodore suffers a severe stroke causing right sided paralysis and speech difficulties. He is cared for by Gillian Darmody and Gillian and Jimmy continue to act against Nucky. Gillian assaults the now helpless commodore as revenge for their first meeting, when the commodore raped her. ("What Does the Bee Do?") At The Commodore’s home his long-time lawyer Leander Cephas Whitlock reads aloud a quotation from Alexander The Great “I am indebted to my father for living, but to my teacher for living well”. His audience consists of Jimmy Darmody and his parents Gillian and The Commodore. Jimmy recognises the quote and gives the source. Whitlock points out that Alexander was the son of a king and hands the book to Jimmy. Gillian jokes that Jimmy is the same as Alexander and says that The Commodore is proud of Jimmy. Jimmy asks about his own teacher; Whitlock realises he means Nucky and says that Nucky is a great strategist. Whitlock is envious of Nucky’s ploy with the Attorney General and admits that he would not have thought of it. The Commodore tries to speak but is still unable to make himself understood after his stroke. Whitlock tells The Commodore that he should give Nucky due respect. Gillian tries to calm The Commodore, telling him that it is time for his medicine. Jimmy calls over Langston, The Commodore’s butler, and Langston wheels The Commodore out of the room. Whitlock calls The Commodore a tough old bird and Jimmy jokes that he thought Whitlock was referring to Gillian. Jimmy continues to work against Nucky and forms alliances with Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky from New York, Manny Horvitz from Philadelphia and Al Capone from Chicago. ("The Age of Reason") Gillian, Eli and Jimmy's new partners convince him that Nucky must be killed. Jimmy talks to Nucky immediately before the assassination is supposed to happen. Capone's gunman shoots Nucky in the hand and is killed by Department of Justice investigator Clifford Lathrop before he can fire again. ("Peg of Old") Gillian, Jimmy, The Commodore and Whitlock are in conference at The Commodore’s home. Langston shows in Nucky and his bodyguard Owen Sleater. Nucky thanks them for seeing him. Gillian offers a drink and he declines with awkward formality. He says that he is acutely aware of the finite nature of life following his father’s death and that he is going to end their difficulties. The Commodore offers condolences, his speech still marred by weakness after his stroke, and Whitlock joins him. Nucky says his brush with his own mortality has also provoked thinking. He says that his love for Margaret and her children is more important than his power and claims that he plans to retire. He believes that he will have adequate funds after selling property and plans to do so once his legal problems are resolved. Nucky addresses The Commodore telling him that he built Atlantic City and can now have it back. Nucky tells Jimmy that Mayor Bader is aware of his decision and will be cooperative. Whitlock wonders if Nucky will step down as Atlantic County Treasurer and Nucky confirms that he will. He gives his word that he will not stand in their way and offers them the chance to chose his successor. He turns and begins to walk out of the room and Jimmy stops him by calling his name. Jimmy pauses, swallows and then wishes Nucky luck. Nucky reciprocates and exits. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Relationships *Gillian Darmody: Lover/Mother of his illegitimate son *Jimmy Darmody: Illegitimate Son *Nucky Thompson: Protégé *Louanne: Housemaid Memorable Quotes "The wrong man is running this town." 1, Episode 11: Paris Green Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Atlantic City Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters